<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madarling by VERGILIA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794982">Madarling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA'>VERGILIA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History &amp; Literature RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:13:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Madarling=Mad+darling；读音近似于My darling。<br/>文学编辑养活大诗人却反被扑的温馨桥段真是让人百思不厌。<br/>总之就是瓦哥应酬回来，醉醺醺地就被维鹅攻略了的故事。<br/>同时包含一些二人在伊壁鸠鲁学园的往事回忆，以及与各自恩主的相关情节。<br/>对于想看真车而不是我之前每次那种似车非车写法的朋友们，这就当是一份新年礼物吧。^ω^</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Publius Vergilius Maro/Lucius Varius Rufus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Madarling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Madarling=Mad+darling；读音近似于My darling。<br/>文学编辑养活大诗人却反被扑的温馨桥段真是让人百思不厌。<br/>总之就是瓦哥应酬回来，醉醺醺地就被维鹅攻略了的故事。<br/>同时包含一些二人在伊壁鸠鲁学园的往事回忆，以及与各自恩主的相关情节。<br/>对于想看真车而不是我之前每次那种似车非车写法的朋友们，这就当是一份新年礼物吧。^ω^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>瓦里乌斯感觉自己此刻就要被这个吻融化了。虽然残余的葡萄酒的冲力，让他已然神识恍惚，睁不开眼来——然而维吉尔此时印在自己嘴唇上的温度，又让他禁不住精神错乱，把手臂环上了对方宽阔却骨架分明的后背。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“马罗……” 他轻声念着，然而这些话已经不是出于理性而说的了，“继续，可以么……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对方虽然平日里处处腼腆而拘束，但是此刻也倒是听他的话，几下便褪去了二人身上的衣物。需知维吉留斯的动作，本不是这样迅捷而执着的，然而此番到了这情欲占霸权的场上，他竟少有地主动起来了。瓦里乌斯对此则是一点也不抗拒，毕竟曾经在学园里的时候——啊——那些事，本说好了不会再想了——就曾有过——那一次——他们二人紧紧贴合的影子，被夕阳淡漠地拍在米白色的墙壁上。维吉尔那时也丝毫没有后退的意思，只是顺着意愿，有节奏地顶入着自己的身体——甚至自己怀疑同时他都可能在思忖，这声音是否符合六音步的苛则。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而那时的瓦里乌斯也是像现在一样，心甘情愿地把操纵身体的权力交给挚友。他靠在对方的肩骨上，口中止不住地喘气，就如风暴里的小舟一般来回摇摆应和着。天知道，他怎么样地就吻上了维吉留斯，而后又怎么样地圈住那脖颈，将自己的唇贴在对方敏感的耳廓边，轻轻地说“我要”。明明他也是个自由民来着，但却莫名其妙地做出那种决断来。总而言之，自那次以后，二人虽仍然保持着友人的关系，但却开始隔三差五地控制不住欲望，彼此粘连起来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“瓦里乌……”此刻仅仅属于他一人的诗人拥抱着他，小心翼翼地问道，“我……进去里面，可以么……不同意，也没关系……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他点了点头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是，短暂的停驻过后，下身震颤的节律便加快了。出于本能他紧紧地缩在了对方的怀里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……对不起。……”恍惚间他又听见了这样的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>维吉尔今晚并没有喝过酒，但或许是因为把自己呼出的酒香尽数吸了进去，所以也开始发醉了吧。他看起来昏昏沉沉的，但还是在为了最终的泄欲而卖着力，同时与瓦里乌斯做着只言片语的不明其意的交流。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到了最后，编辑先生感觉自己已经缩成了一粒极小的沙砾，随后又被身上人突如其来的震颤打成了一片海洋。诗人无力地倒在了他的身旁，用极富歉意的眼神望着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……快去洗洗吧，瓦里乌……”这人挣扎着用最后一点力气说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是他慢慢从床上爬起来，一步一顿地挪向浴室的方位。幸好维吉留斯的家里总是备着那些东西，勉强也能够保证弄得干净。虽然，在半途上他就禁不住去想，阿格里帕在的时候，可是会亲自温柔而耐心地给自己做清洁的……然而对于维吉尔这样一个在主动位上总会弄得精疲力竭的人来说，除了自己单独出力，就再没有别的处理办法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等他回到卧房时，发现维吉尔还是按着方才的姿势伏在床上，一动也不动。他走上前去抚了抚对方的头发，只听见那喉咙里传来的一阵细弱的咕哝声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“起来啦，马罗。如果你不动的话，可轮到我了哦……”瓦里乌斯故意这样说来吓唬对方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那身体不出他所料地挪动了两下，但再没能作出进一步的动作。宽阔的后背，连同那温柔流畅的腿部曲线一同浮现在他眼前——它们真的能激发出人内心最深处的某些罪恶的念想。所以，能够把维吉尔压在身下的人是多么幸福啊……看着那纯洁高尚的脸庞沾染上情欲脏污的红晕，口是心非的祈愿和恳求在耳畔回响，身体却还固执地意图把对方推开。说实话，征服感谁不喜欢呢？所以每次看见那年轻的恺撒在宴会结束后把晕眩无力的诗人拖进小房间“解决问题”的时候，瓦里乌斯一面是本能地对友人感到心疼，另一面则暗暗地对自己偷看到的情景咽着口水。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>分明那时候，诗人的口中恳求地唤着“恺撒”“我的阿波罗”，意图把自己从窘境里解脱出来——但是没有用。少年的手灵活极了，只是轻轻一掀一拨，就能让他的衣袍悉数掉下。而且无论怎样挣扎都没有用，屋大维的武功虽算不上高明，但是制住他这个羸弱的诗人却总是绰绰有余的。而且前者还比谁都更爱听求饶的话和挣扎的声音——这真是，无论怎样都抛弃不掉的怪异的毛病。维吉留斯在他手下，终究只能乖乖听命而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>恺撒的继子明白极了，该如何摧毁对方的自尊，以及如何故作慷慨地把它一片片拼合起来。半时之前是“挣扎是没用的，大诗人”；半时之后则成了“我会一直在你身边保护着你的，大诗人”。只是这样在话语上做一点转换，就能让对方瞬间恨意全消，听任自己的作弄。兼备神鬼两性的少年，实在是如此地狡猾至极啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以，瓦里乌斯只能对着友人那具完美的躯体哀叹，也是可以想见的事了。他非常清楚维吉留斯心中的凌驾欲，但后者出于现实所迫没法将其在外面表现出来。于是，被实行“倾诉”的对象就只剩下了自己。每一次，他们因为交织的痛苦与幸福而大汗淋漓的时候，都能感受到情绪升华的狂喜。维吉尔会在极度兴奋的时候很少见地有几分凶狠地笑起来。那副神情，瓦里乌斯敢保证就算是与田园诗人日夜共寝的贴身奴隶也不曾见过。真正出于本性的发泄是真正相爱的人彼此之间的特权——这样想来，他或许还应该因为自己身处于那个位置而自豪呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然，看着对方迟迟没有动弹的意思，恨不得把一切事情都替对方包办的文学编辑还是忍不住弓下身去，轻轻抵住诗人线条分明的后背。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“瓦里乌……”维吉留斯还是咕哝着，撒娇一般地把小腿在床铺上摩蹭着，好像还在渴求更多——然而，终究是心有余而力不足。不论对方多么温柔或迫切地拉他拽他，他都始终不能从床铺上起来，就像一只被蛛网粘住的小虫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刚刚他直截了当地把自己按到床上的时候，动作可不是这样拖沓的。刚从混乱的出版商酒局里脱身的瓦里乌斯·鲁福斯，一面在心里暗暗埋怨着方才那个故意要让自己喝醉的上级，一面踉踉跄跄地磕到了挚友家的门槛上，让贴身奴隶在黑夜里努力拍开把诗人锁闭在内的大门，并祸中得福地从对方手里接过了比最淡的酒还要清冽千倍的净水。濯洗更衣之后，他直接靠在了躺椅上不愿移开。这时还是一家主仆全意地拖他劝他，才终于将他安置在了维吉留斯洁白的床上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>除了那个专门用来进行创作的，永远混乱不堪的房间以外，诗人的家中几乎没有半点污垢。虽然可能独自居住的贵族都会处在这样的环境中，但是竟然能像眼前所见的如此整洁干净，也着实是件值得称奇的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“因为自那以后就再没人来过。”维吉尔端坐在床边的书桌上，还在读着希腊古诗的抄稿，“所以，瓦里乌请别觉得自己给我添了麻烦……不然，我一人度过这样漫长的夜晚……其实很孤独的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那时的文学编辑还只是将全身的重量尽数依托在柔软的枕头上，并没有听出对方其实话里有话。他只是侧卧着，面朝着对方展出一个疲倦的笑容。维吉尔看见他这副表情，脸不知为何地倏忽红了，握着羊皮卷的双手也控制不住地颤抖起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看到诗人高而清瘦的身体从椅子上提起，凳腿划过地板，擦出一片不和谐的杂音。那宽阔的骨架几乎把屋内所有的光线都遮住了，给自己的面容、脖颈、胸脯以及四肢，都按上了浓重的阴影。瓦里乌斯感觉自己正在被凝视着——虽然这感觉有几分可怕——就像迷途羔羊在漆黑的山岗上碰见了饥肠辘辘的孤狼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“马罗……”心脏跳动的速率加快了，他仿佛获得了某些不祥的预感，只能轻轻地唤着对方的名字，以求确定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而他没有收到回答。那个身影忽然转移到了墙上，而且被拉得又阔又长——这是因为维吉尔把身后的烛台点亮了的缘故。转回身之后，他开始不自然地解起披肩，同时双眼止不住地往瓦里乌斯身上瞟去，以失眠又饥饿的目光扫视他，从眉线直到足尖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>编辑先生这时才意识到，自己侧卧在床上的姿势，以及凌乱的衣裳，方才在对方心里造出了一个什么样的形象了。只是片刻之间，仅剩下了贴身衣物的维吉留斯便登上了床，握住了自己因为紧张与酩酊而被汗水浸湿的手掌。他的呼吸极其粗重，胡乱地拍在自己的胸前和脸上，显然是已经无法遏制住内心喧嚣的欲望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“瓦里乌……”然而他的声音，还是像往常一样包裹着胆怯的皮囊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“马罗……要做吗……？”这时的鲁福斯完全想不出其它的问话了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>支在自己身上的人咬着嘴唇点了点头。看得出来他还是不乐意让挚友陷入被动的位置的，但是本能终于还是盖过了理性。在得到许可之后，田园诗人那纤长的手指一路下抚，摩挲过了自己最敏感的大腿内侧，再以尽头为支点把那双腿外扩着抬了起来，营造出利于进入的空间。一阵凉意蔓延上了全身，瓦里乌斯禁不住把头侧到了一边去，不忍去直视身体被侵入的场面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>油膏的香气混进了他的呼吸里，随之而来的还有维吉尔试探性的咕哝。他确实不经常坐在主动的位置，所以到了该采取行动的时候，反倒有些手足无措。虽然最后，他还是顺利地挺进了身下人的内部，同时脊背也弓下来，鼻尖与瓦里乌斯的脸庞只留出了咫尺之隔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然膏体的顺滑多少减轻了插入的痛苦，但是编辑先生还是在诗人的臂弯里蜷缩起来，目光请求对方紧紧地抱住自己。真是奇怪，未消的酒意竟让他变得比从前都更懦弱了。维吉留斯或许是因为留意到了他的恐慌，于是把脸更深地压低下来，吻在了挚友的唇上。同时他把下体的运动也控制得很慢，大约是为了等待二人共同进入情绪的时刻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此时他们还都穿着半身的衣物，肌肤之间甚至也还没有摩擦出热度——所以这个吻来得确实是恰到好处——瓦里乌斯的神识完全被它搅乱了，开始主动地做出索求。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是，当蔽体的尊严被尽数剥去，彼此之间的心跳都能够紧贴着相互迎合的时候，戏幕便真正被拉开了。如果记忆不曾出错的话，那么大概——大概是自己曾偶然听到那位年轻的恺撒对外表羸弱的诗人先生说过这样一句吧——“你还是很能忍耐的呀。”——天知道敏感的维吉留斯为什么在笨拙的同时却格外地能够坚持呢？他就是那样继续着，盲目而专注地继续着，似乎没有人能将他停下一样——而且他那副平常盛满了纯净与善美的双眸，此时却空洞至极全无一物，就连倒映在他瞳孔里的自己的形象，也是十分模糊的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……马罗——”然而对自己而言痛感就是痛感。只有在喊出对方的名字的时候，才能稍微削减几分。爱火灼烧着一切，吐着它鲜艳的舌头，直到爆燃的最后一刻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以，方才那个无杂念无慈悲的维吉留斯，与现在自己看着的这个把全身摊在被褥上、动作迟钝至极，只懂得撒娇的话术的田园诗人，或许真的就不是同一等人吧。瓦里乌斯虽然心甘情愿与挚友进行这样的“交流”，可是终究还是怀着几分悔恨和踌躇的情绪在的。所以他一面轻轻摇着诗人的身子，一面努力地想要把之前发生过的那些片段都从心里驱赶出去，直到维吉尔重新振作了一点，抬起头来仰视着自己，眼角甚至还挂着几滴不知从何而来的泪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我说……你不会真的一直在节欲吧。”编辑先生见状，便终于放松地躺了下去，拥住了诗人还没有完全消去激情的热度的身体，温柔又调侃地问他的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>维吉尔在这时候倒也很配合，皱着眉头轻轻从喉咙里呼出一个模糊不清的“嗯”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就连那个小文书你也没再碰过？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“瓦里乌……请、请别再问了。”这声音恢复了往日的微弱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“拜托……你这种生活老加图都承受不住。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……我又不姓波西乌斯……”诗人微微撅着嘴嘟囔起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好啦，知道你的‘血统高贵’。”瓦里乌斯故意露出一抹逗弄的笑，同时示意对方可以再贴近自己一些。果不其然，维吉尔迅速地靠到了他的胸前，像个孩子似地依偎着他。不过他的自我约束力还是很强的，因此没有再做出别的举动来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“宁肯把我弄成这副样子都不去碰你的年轻小奴隶，马罗啊……你可让我怎么说才好。”鲁福斯撅起嘴，故意摆出自己受了不公平对待的委屈模样。果不其然，单纯的对方当真相信了他的这番言语：他把头瞬间压低了下去，唇上飞速地滚过一串磕磕绊绊的“对不起”“其实我的本意不是那样”之类的自我辩解的话语，天知道他究竟是在真心地道歉还是在假意地遮掩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>烛火此时明晃地映在瓦里乌斯的眼前，再没有什么影像能够把视线遮住了。过了片刻之后，维吉尔也安稳地在他的怀抱里沉入了睡眠，同时轻轻呼吸着，气氛温和而宁静。这栋空荡的大宅所里的仆人们都已经睡着了，就连守夜的家犬，或许也在无声地立着、亦或休憩着吧。因为没有一个人胆敢闯入天鹅诗人的领地——它就仿佛神明的圣域，只能被敬拜而不能被接近。受到许可能够随意出入这里的人寥寥无几，幸而瓦里乌斯凭着对方最紧密的朋友身份才为自己争取到了一席。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今夜发生的这一连串事端，想想还真是疯狂透顶。他能够相信，明早维吉尔在分辨清楚自己的所作所为之后，必定又会羞红了脸，胡乱辩解着说那不是自己的本意……这种性格，确实多少有点……虚伪，对吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是这种虚伪，又总会被自己愚昧而贪婪地吞下。之前在学园里发生过的那次分明就是——下课之后，夕阳魅惑而慵懒的光热铺满了花园，纯净与圣洁的气氛荡然无存，剩下的只有欲望无边。他发现了一直留在教室里的维吉尔，于是好意地去叫他，不料只是一个对视，二人的防线便都尽数消解了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>田园诗人紧咬着牙，拉着他的一边衣袖不放。然而瓦里乌斯当时倒不是不乐意与他做，只是……直接在教室里的话，总会有种冒犯了先贤尊师的不安感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是他提出去门外拐弯的墙角那里。对方终于暂时低下头，抿了抿嘴唇，表示接受。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他和维吉留斯讲，自己是第一次……对方竟然回答说，他也是……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……不过，是第一次在主动位。”维吉尔的脸已经烧得比铺满了晚霞的天空还要红了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然他们的关系着实已经很近了，但瓦里乌斯在看见二人相对的时候，还是禁不住战栗起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“瓦里乌……需不需要……背过身去？”对方小心翼翼地问他道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他很听话，毫不犹豫地转了过去，而后感到对方立刻就把自己的衣衫剥下了。紧接着，维吉留斯滚烫的胸口贴到了他的脊背上，全身的温度也随之骤升了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然心里已经多少做好了准备，但从未体验过的，突然侵袭而入的异物感还是逼着瓦里乌斯紧拧起了眉头，抵抗不住地轻轻呻吟出了一声。然而维吉留斯听见之后，反倒倍加充满了力气似地向他身体的更深处顶去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也是从这个时候起，他感觉自己的神识渐渐变得恍惚，嘴里开始不受控制地吐露出些嘻笑怒骂的话，兴致也一点点攀升到了巅峰，甚至还会……主动地往反方向挪去，渴望得到更多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>维吉尔的双手围在他的胸前，下颌则抵在他的肩膀上，如同作诗时打着节拍那样地前后活动着。瓦里乌斯不得不把身体摊平到了墙上去，根本无法判断何时才能迎来尽头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到背后抽插的频率愈来愈快，对方的喘息声愈发俞猛烈的时候，他才些微预料到了什么，然而却说不出口。因为一旦张开嘴，就会忍不住叫出来……不过已经不是因为痛而叫唤了，而是因为情欲顽皮的作弄。然而、然而……自己……无论怎样说也是骑士身份的……自己……怎么可以……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“马罗……求你……停一下……”他拼尽全身仅剩的力气，也仅仅是从唇间勉强挤出了这句话。幸好，维吉尔似乎怀着不让他受委屈的心情，在一阵狂热的冲顶之后，突然撤了出来，紧接着把下颌砸在了他的肩头上，喉咙里无力地兀自发着“嘶嘶”的声响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还是留在自己身体外面了。意识到这一点的瓦里乌斯突然放松了不少，但还是一刻都不肯怠慢地转过身去关心挚友的状况。维吉留斯看起来疲劳极了，根本直不起腰来，甚至连抬起头直视自己的力气都没有了。鲁福斯温柔地把他拥到自己怀里，轻轻抚着他的发丝与后背。时间缓缓地在花园里流动着，但是即使是顶妙的芬芳也遮掩不住沸腾着的罪孽气息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而即使是半晌之后，维吉尔依然低着头，目光淡漠而迷离。瓦里乌斯本想要叫他，但终究还是闭紧了嘴。眼前的这个人几乎就像是把灵魂都丢掉了似的，即使是被推着、被挤开了，还是不为所动。 瓦里乌斯用尽全力，才把他高高的身子勉强挪到了一旁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到现在，这个人在狂热过后都要缓上极久的时间——而且往往都是陷入木讷地躺在原位、一问三不知的状态——屋大维每次见此情景，要么就是直接在另一张床铺睡下，要么就是甩手走开，留着诗人先生独自在空气中散尽余温，直到天明。可是瓦里乌斯却是怎样做都不忍心。不论怎样，他都会陪在他的马罗身边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到他们忽然听到从走廊尽头传来的脚步声，维吉尔才终于恢复了意识，并且正如从前面对一切本性被揭穿的时候一样无比慌张起来。瓦里乌斯飞快地拾起地上的长袍，简单地在对方的身上一围，就拉着后者的手立刻跑到了转角后的阴影里。气喘吁吁的维吉留斯在与他一齐倒在资料室的书架之间时投来了内疚又感激的目光，这是鲁福斯最无法招架的眼神……证明着他被对方需要着、依赖着的眼神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是他捧起对方的脸，再一次吻了下去。一筒书从被他们偶然撞到的书架上掉了下来，羊皮卷在大地上纷纷散落。它是那激起了无数人眼泪的美狄亚，一个与提厄斯忒斯一样被金羊毛与爱人所欺骗的故事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>